Ghosts
by time-converges
Summary: The Doctor and Donna take in a show. 2nd chapter added
1. Chapter 1

"How much longer until the show starts?" Donna asked.

The Doctor looked at the clock in the lobby. "About half an hour. Do you want to go in now?"

Donna shook her head. "No, the people watching is better out here for now. Besides, this lobby is gorgeous." She looked up again at the ornate ceiling and chandeliers overhead. She was jostled by another couple walking past, so the Doctor took her arm and drew her away from the crowd.

"So why are we at this particular show?" Donna asked.

"I just thought you'd enjoy it. I've seen a later production, but I wanted to see it while the cast was still fresh and enjoying their roles."

Donna nodded, and sipped at her drink. Another couple wearing elaborate clothes walked past. "I feel underdressed," she said, looking down at her gown.

"No, you're fine."

"Fine? Don't overwhelm me with the compliments."

He blinked at her. "You look lovely. Didn't I tell you that already?"

"Never hurts to hear it again. Nine hundred years old and you still don't understand women?" She looked him up and down. "You might have put on a tux – I know you have one."

"Yeah, I haven't had much luck when I wear it. I think I need a new one."

"Hmm. We can add that to the shopping list, then." She pulled the program out of her dress pocket. "So we're really here just to see the show? Not because there's something mysterious going on, or the director is an alien intent on taking over the world or anything?"

"Really just to see the show." He smiled. "Don't sound so disappointed. Something interesting is bound to happen – you know how things go."

"Yeah, I should probably enjoy the lull." Donna put the program back in her pocket. "While I was looking for you I heard about a stage production of Phantom of the Opera in some little village. There were rumors there was a real ghost in the theater."

"So what was it?"

"Turned out it was just some local kids playing an elaborate joke. The production was pretty good, though. And it was nice to get out into the country for a bit." Her eyes took on a faraway look. "It was just after Dad died. Mum was so angry at me for going away so soon."

The Doctor put his hand on her arm. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Thanks," she said. She remembered sitting at the funeral, next to her mother, and her mother gripping her hand so hard. She had thought she couldn't bear her mother's pain as well as her own, and had pulled her hand away. She felt tears pricking at her eyes, but she blinked them back.

He put his hand on her cheek. "I really wish I had been there. If I had known—"

"I know." She put her hand over his. "I was looking for you for so long."

"I know. I'm sorry for that, too." He brushed a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "Donna Noble."

The overhead lights blinked, signaling the start of the show, and they both looked up, surprised. He moved his hand so he could offer her his arm. "Shall we go in?"

She touched her face. "Do I look alright?" she asked, as she took his arm.

They joined the line of people waiting to get to their seats. "You look beautiful," he answered.


	2. Interval

"Oh, you were right, this is fantastic," Donna said as she and the Doctor emerged into the theatre lobby for the interval.

The Doctor smiled and took her arm. "I thought you would like it. And it gets even better. Did you want a drink?" he asked.

Donna shook her head. "No, thanks, but you go on if you like." The crowd jostled them both, and his hand tightened on her arm.

"Maybe some air?" he suggested, nodding toward the door.

"That'd be lovely," she agreed, and let him lead her outside. The air was cool, but the night was clear and beautiful. She shivered a little at the breeze, and he let go of her arm to slip off his suitcoat. Donna smiled as he put it around her shoulders. "Thanks." She tucked her arm through his and looked up at the night sky. "All those stars."

"And we could visit any of them you like," he said, covering her hand with his.

"Wonderful," she said. She could see another couple a few feet away, their arms looped together, deep in conversation. The man brushed a lock of hair back from the woman's face and let his hand rest on her cheek. The woman smiled at him as she covered his hand with hers. Donna felt her stomach do a little flip and looked away. She looked up at the Doctor to find him watching her.

"I missed you, you know," he said.

"I'm right here, you big dumbo," she said, giving his arm a squeeze.

"Not now. Before. Not many people turn me down when I ask them to travel with me."

"Well, I'm not most people." She had seen the flash of hurt on his face when she had turned him down, so long ago. She had regretted that at the time, although it was later she had regretted not going with him.

"True enough. You are one of a kind."

Donna rolled her eyes. "You had the lovely Martha Jones with you. I'm sure you didn't spare me a thought."

His eyes were shadowed as he looked down at her. "It was a long year for me. I had lots of time to think. I wondered what you were doing, where you were."

"I didn't know."

"Well, I was also trying to remember whether you still had the ring."

"Oh. Yes, I did. I do. "

"Really?"

"I didn't mean to keep it. I just liked it. I felt safe with it on."

"Even though it didn't work on the robot Santas?"

She laughed. "Yes, even then."

"You're not wearing it now?" He looked at her hand.

"Well, I started to be afraid I would lose it, so I put it on a chain." Donna let go of his arm and pulled the necklace from the pocket of her dress, to show him the gold band looped on it next to the TARDIS key. She saw them both catch the light.

"Oh," he said. She couldn't read his expression, but she saw his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed.

"I usually wear it, but it didn't really match the dress." She touched the necklace she was wearing instead. She started to return the chain to her pocket, but he stopped her, taking it gently from her hand.

"It doesn't protect you unless you are wearing it," he said softly, as he opened the clasp and removed the ring from the chain. She felt her heart skip a beat as he took her left hand in his and slid the ring onto her finger.

"S'pose not," she agreed, a little breathless.

He brushed her hair back from her face and let his hand rest on the back of her neck. He leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes closed, and Donna put her hand on his chest, between his hearts. She could feel them both beating under his skin, the tempo matching her own as he pulled back, opening his eyes to look into hers. She was dimly aware the other patrons were returning to the theatre, and she whispered, "I think the interval is over."

"We should go in," he said. "I don't want you to miss the show."

She swallowed. "If you think that's best."

He straightened and offered her his arm, and the ring caught the light as she looped her arm through his and they joined the crowd returning to the theatre.


End file.
